The Saints
The Saints (also known as Initiative 424 within the ICA) are an elite group of eight female assassins, set to be introduced in Hitman Absolution. They are first revealed in the E3 promotional trailer, 'Attack of the Saints', in which they are shown attempting to kill Agent 47 at a Motel in Waikiki. According to IO, it's a scene from a game level with the same name.IGN Artcle on IO Interactives apology. ''Hitman: Absolution'' In Hitman: Absolution, The Saints are contracted to find and terminate Agent 47. As the trailers have proven, the mission is a complete failure, resulting in the deaths of all the agents at 47's hands. However, Dixon is seen at the end of The Saints' ICA File trailer in a hospital, recovering from her wounds in a deep coma, though the events in the trailers differ from the ones in the game. In Absolution, the Saints are first seen interrogating a man in Panama when Dixon gets a phone call from Travis. She then kills their target and the group packs up and leaves. In Attack of the Saints, 47 checks into the Waikiki Inn to stay for the night. The Saints, along with a full crew of Agency mercenaries, are on to him and attack the motel, killing everyone in the area and intending to cover up the deaths as an unfortunate gas leak explosion by blowing up the place. Background The Saints began as an experimental wetworks unit. Proposal for the formation of the hit squad came directly from Benjamin Travis. The official name for the campaign was ICA Initiative 424, with the squad codenamed The Saints. The initiative involved "the recruitment, training and deployment of female agents to conduct field operations under cover of spiritual persons". Lasandra Dixon was assigned field captain. She was responsible for scouting for potential candidates. A majority of the recruits are probationary convicts, with a history of violence. After recruitment was finalized and approved on May 2, 2007, The Saints began their training in weapons handling and marksmanship, interrogation and torture techniques, hand-to-hand combat, demolition, biochemistry and electronic communications. The agents were also taught the language and deportment of nuns. Having exceled in their training beyond Agency expectations, The Saints were finally greenlit for field operations in July 2007. They are responsible for numerous high profile assassinations around the globe, proving themselves from contract to contract. They have participated in operations in Madrid, Prague, and even a botched meeting to kill Castro in Cuba. Their notoriety has earned them the name "Angels of Death". The only mark against their otherwise sterling reputation was the loss of a teammate, Boo, during a mission in Spain. Appearance The Saints work undercover dressed as Nuns. Underneath their robes however, they don fetish latex outfits. Some of the Saints are shown to have tattoos of the ICA logo on their shoulders. Some of the bigwigs in ICA are skeptical of the Saints' appearances. At least one co-worker of Benjamin Travis believes that the sexual nature of their outfits completely nullifies the point of them dressing as nuns. Known Members Mccarthy.jpg|Heather McCarthy Dixon.jpg|Lasandra Dixon Captain Moorhead.jpg|Jaqueline Moorhead Garner.jpg|Marie Garnier Agnija.jpg|Agnija "Aggie" Radoncic Dijana.jpg|Dijana "Di" Radoncic Paxton.jpg|Jennifer Anne Paxton Boo.jpg|"Boo" Noimage.png|Louisa Cain Gallery The Saints during training.png|The Saints during their initial ICA training. 461952 10150949954588987 40169534 o.jpg|Promotional Render of The Saints show each of them from left to right starting with; Boo, Paxton, Garnier, Moorehead, Dixon, McCarthy, "Aggie" Radoncic, "Di" Radoncic. Hitman-Absolution-Attack-of-the-Saints-2.jpg|The Saints disguised a nuns. Article-1338295055767-1359AF1E000005DC-496098 636x300.jpg|Two of The Saints during a scene from the E3 trailer. Plugin-container 2012-05-30 21-08-13-85.jpg|47 in close combat with one of the Saints. 474983 10150947398663987 82040998986 9907703 1934808848 o.jpg|A promotional image released to tease the E3 trailer. the-saints-kickboxing.jpg|Some of the Saints learning kickboxing. the-saints-hitman.jpg|The Saints carrying out their first contract. ICA tattoo.png|The ICA tattoo some member have on their shoulder. Saints-contract kill.jpg|The Saints fulfilling an ICA contract. The_Saints.png|The Saints silhouette from Absolution. Trivia *In the ICA Trailer for The Saints, there is a frame that shows a letter to Travis by an unknown ICA board member who voices his concerns about the hit squad. He questions their religious attire and the fetish costumes underneath, a possible reference to fan criticisms towards the 'Attack of The Saints' CG Trailer. Travis underlines the sentence "Also, what's with the fetish costumes?" and humorously replies in blue ink "I will ask them". Video References de:Die Saints Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Hitman: Absolution Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Hitman: Absolution